Rien que pour ses yeux
by NoemieMendez
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est finie, tous les chevaliers sont ressuscités et peuvent maintenant vivre une vie normale . Aujourd'hui, ils fêtent la promotion de Mü. Mais Deathmask, son compagnon, n'a pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Pourquoi Mü reste-t-il avec quelqu'un comme lui ?


**Rien que pour ses yeux**

~Bouh~, je suis le fantôme des fanfic' passées. ~ Bouh~

Enfin, bref…

Coucou tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Allez, pour mon retour un os sur mon couple préféré (comme d'hab' quoi) et un PERSONNAGE EN PLUS ! YOUPI !

* * *

La fête touchait à sa fin, ça avait été amusant, cela faisait longtemps que les chevaliers ne s'étaient pas tous réuni pour fêter quelque chose, mais la promotion de Mü en valait la peine. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier avait obtenu, à force de travail, son nouveau poste de concepteur en chef de l'agence de publicité où il travaillait. Hors de la fondation Graad, il avait mené sa carrière professionnelle comme il l'avait voulu et, avec son sérieux et sa constance, avait atteint son objectif.

Ils étaient tous présents, il ne manquait personne, tant les chevaliers d'or que ceux de bronze étaient venus à la fête tous appréciaient Mü. On aurait pu croire qu'il manquait le chevalier du Cancer, mais un observateur averti pouvait le trouver appuyé contre un mur regardant les autres de ses yeux mi-clos, ou sur le balcon fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Bien qu'il se soit assis à côté de Mü lors du repas, ils avaient à peine parlé et aucun sourire n'était apparu sur ce visage sévère.

_« Je ne comprends pas comment Mü peut le supporter. »_ se dit Milo pour la centième fois cette nuit-là. _« Merde, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant de s'en soucier. »_

Le scorpion n'était pas le seul à se demander pourquoi Mü continuait à sortir avec Deathmask. Ça faisait quelques années qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout le monde avait prédit que ça n'allait pas durer et absolument tout le monde s'était trompé. Malgré le fait que l'italien ne s'adressait presque jamais à l'atlante quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'il ne se réjouissait jamais de ce qu'il faisait et n'avait aucune petite attention envers lui, ils étaient toujours en couple. Presque tous les chevaliers à un moment ou à un autre de cette étrange relation avaient essayé de ramener Mü à la raison et de le faire quitter Deathmask pour quelqu'un qui le mériterait vraiment, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et l'apprécierait, mais l'atlante répondait toujours en disant que personne ne pourrait l'aimer plus que le Cancer. Les autres voulaient lui faire comprendre que vivre dans la même maison et dormir ensemble n'était pas la même chose que d'aimer, mais c'était inutile, aucun n'avait réussi à briser cette relation.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça soudainement Deathmask avec son habituelle parcimonie, regardant Mü qui acquiesça légèrement.

Ce qui agaça Milo.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, bordel ? Tu devrais rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin ! le scorpion lança un regarde hargneux au quatrième gardien qui lui répondit de la même manière. – Et maintenant il va s'énerver parce que je l'ai mal regardé, fais pas chier. Demain, je retournerais parler sérieusement à Mü, cette relation de merde doit cesser.

À partir de cet instant, les invités commencèrent à partir petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le Bélier et le Scorpion. Pendant un moment, Milo envisagea de parler à Mü de sa relation avec le Cancer, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire, c'était un jour de joie pour son ami et il ne voulait pas le lui gâcher.

- Ce fut un grand soir.

- En effet, répondit l'atlante, grâce à vous tous. Ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous soyez tous présents.

- C'est normal, on t'aime tous. – « _Tous sauf un »_ – Maintenant tu devrais aller te coucher, la journée a été longue.

- Plus tard, je dois d'abord terminer quelque chose pour demain.

- Du travail ? À cette heure ?

- Pas exactement, non, rit Mü. On m'organise une fête demain au travail et je dois préparer un discours.

- Fais-le demain.

- Après l'agitation d'aujourd'hui je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me lever à une heure raisonnable pour le faire demain, je préfère le faire maintenant que je suis bien réveillé.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Pas besoin, vas te reposer, lui répondit-il en le poussant vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

Une heure plus tard, Mü était encore dans la bibliothèque à réfléchir à ce maudit discours, peut-être que Milo avait raison et qu'il devrait le laisser pour le lendemain, mais il savait qu'il ne serait alors plus capable de se concentrer dessus.

_« Ouah, mon dos. »_ pensa-t-il pendant qu'il étirait ses muscles endoloris.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Milo était réveillé depuis presque une heure, il n'avait pas entendu Mü se coucher et craignait que son ami soit toujours debout.

_« Je vais descendre lui donner un coup de main. »_ pensa-t-il _« Ou il va passer toute la nuit sur ce satané discours. »_ Un bruit le fit lever la tête. _« J'ai l'impression qu'il va enfin se coucher. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir cherchant le Bélier du regard, mais il ne vit que Deathmask qui semblait se diriger vers la cuisine. Milo fronça les sourcils et hésita à descendre voir Mü. _« Le crabe s'énervera peut-être s'il me voit parler à son compagnon à cette heure. »_ Il secoua la tête. « _Qu'est-ce que je raconte, ce gars-là se fiche de ce que Mü fait, et puis, je vais juste l'aider avec son discours._ »

Il y réfléchit un moment et finalement descendit les escaliers, mais il ne réussit pas à atteindre la bibliothèque car il vit de loin Deathmask y entrer, une tasse fumante dans la main. Incapable de contenir sa curiosité, il s'approcha silencieusement pour regarder à travers la fente de la porte entrouverte.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir ? demanda le Cancer.

- Je veux finir ça avant, lui répondit Mü avec lassitude.

- Tu es épuisé, tu le finiras demain.

- Non, je veux le faire aujourd'hui.

- Allez, tiens, réplica l'italien en lui tendant la tasse.

- De jasmin ? demanda le Bélier.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais Saori n'a pas de thé au jasmin.

- Non, sourit l'autre.

_« DM souriant, je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu. »_

- Il est brulant, s'exclama-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée.

- Attends qu'il refroidisse.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ? demanda Mü en plissant les yeux.

- Écris ton discours.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- La rhétorique, s'est pas mon truc, tu sais.

- J'ai écrit quelque chose, dis-moi ce que tu en pense.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, y prit un papier et, sans se retourner, commença à lire.

- Chers amis et…

Il s'interrompit comme des bras l'entouraient par derrière.

- Continue, murmura DM contre son cou.

- Chers… mmm.

Les lèvres du Cancer s'étaient posées sur sa peau, la suçotant doucement. Lorsque la succion devint plus intense, le papier s'échappa des mains de Mü et tomba par terre. L'atlante ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre DM qui glissa l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise.

Milo ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

L'une des mains du Cancer commença à glisser lentement sur le torse de Mü pendant que l'autre se dirigeait à l'entrejambe. La respiration du Bélier devint agitée. Alors qu'une main caressait et l'autre serrait, les lèvres suçaient son cou avec force. L'atlante gémit de plaisir et déplaça les mains jusqu'à son compagnon, l'une se posa sur la tête de l'italien, la serrant davantage contre sa peau, et l'autre sur sa hanche pour rapprocher leurs deux corps de sorte que même l'air ne puisse passer entre eux.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que Mü se libère dans une explosion de plaisir. Ils ne bougèrent pas, restant quelques minutes dans cette position comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le premier à retrouver ses esprits fut Deathmask qui s'écarta légèrement du tibétain et le tourna pour pouvoir le regarder en face, puis l'embrassa. Il le fit avec passion et fureur, se lançant sur sa bouche comme s'il en était affamé. L'autre y répondit de la même façon, leurs mains glissaient, fortes et dures, sur le corps de l'autre. Des gémissements entrecoupés s'entendaient de temps à autre et ils ne se séparèrent que pour commencer à se dévêtir, les vêtements tombant les uns après les autres. Leurs corps nus restaient collés l'un à l'autre et seule la différence de couleur de la peau permettait de deviner où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.

Soudain Deathmask repoussa Mü qui fit quelques pas.

Milo grimaça. Qu'est-ce que ce gars était en train de foutre ?

Avec un sourire lascif, il s'approcha du Bélier, appuya son index sur son torse et sans quitter ses yeux du regard, il avança, obligeant l'atlante à reculer jusqu'à buter contre la table. L'italien semblait vouloir faire quelque chose d'autre, mais la voix de Mü l'arrêta.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour.

- Tu veux que je te félicite ? demanda le Cancer dans un murmure.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire ? répliqua le Bélier, amusé.

- Non, cette promotion t'as tenu occupé pendant de nombreuses heures, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu m'as abandonné.

- M'as-tu été infidèle pendant ce temps-là ?

- Bien sûr.

Milo laissa échapper un cri étouffé qui faillit le trahir. _« Comment peut-il avouer comme ça qu'il l'a trompé ? Je vais le… »_ Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour remettre Deathmask à sa place quand celui-ci leva une main sous les yeux de Mü et dit :

- Avec elle.

Mü sourit pendant que le Scorpion était cloué sur place. _« DM qui fait une blague ? »_

- Tu sais que c'est la seule avec qui je te permets de m'être infidèle, réplica son compagnon avec un sourire en s'approchant pour embrasser le Cancer.

Le baiser était doux, tranquille, les mains de Mü se glissèrent dans le dos de DM, celles du Cancer les imitèrent. Quand il sembla se fatiguer de baiser, le Bélier se sépara et, s'asseyant sur le bureau, demanda :

- Allez, rends-moi dur à nouveau.

Sans dire un mot, Deathmask s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Mü et commença à masser le membre, doucement au début, puis plus fort, pour finir par le prendre en bouche. Il le suçait, le léchait et tétait faisant gémir Mü de plaisir. Des petites morsures calculées empêchaient l'atlante d'atteindre l'orgasme.

- On va arrêter là pour l'instant, dit DM en se levant et indiquant d'un geste à son amant de lui laisser sa place sur la table.

Le Bélier acquiesça et se leva. Un frisson de désir couru dans son dos quand l'italien s'étendit sur la table et ouvrit les jambes en une claire invitation. L'atlante s'installa entre elles et, se penchant sur l'autre, commença à l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta sur les mamelons avec lesquelles il joua un instant faisant soupirer Deathmask de plaisir, coups de langue, légers pincements et morsures qui enflammaient le désir du Cancer qui n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire que sa voix et ses mains qui s'accrochaient fermement à la peau blanche de son amant.

L'atlante poursuivit sa course jusqu'au dur membre qu'il ignora délibérément pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il le prit finalement en bouche. Il le dégusta et joua avec comme l'italien l'avait fait avec le sien. Il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qui l'excitait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années.

Bien que l'une des choses qui excitait le plus Mü était de voir l'expression de plaisir de Deathmask quand il se laissait aller, il finit par s'impatienter et désirer aller plus loin, il introduisit donc précautionneusement un doigt dans l'ouverture de son amant qui céda facilement.

- Ahh, gémit le Cancer quand le doigt fut entièrement à l'intérieur et atteignit un point sensible.

- Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, dit Mü en se redressant sans sortir le doigt joueur de l'intérieur de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

L'atlante, à cette réponse, sortit le doigt et plaça son membre. Peu à peu, il le poussa. Il observait les changements sur le visage de Deathmask alors qu'il s'ouvrait un passage entre la chair, s'excitant par moment. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger. Il ne fut pas doux, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller doucement, il était terriblement excité, comme l'italien le lui avait reproché, ils avaient fait ceinture pendant plusieurs mois et son corps ne le supportait plus. C'est donc avec des mouvements durs et sûrs qu'il entra et sortit du corps du Cancer qui le recevait chaleureusement. Les longs cheveux de Mü bougeaient à son rythme mis à part quelques mèches collées à son visage par la sueur, le corps de l'italien suivait lui aussi son rythme essayant d'aller à sa rencontre à chaque estocade. Les mains de l'atlante accrochées au corps de Deathmask pour faciliter la pénétration ne pouvaient s'occuper de la dure excitation du Cancer, ce fut donc lui qui s'en saisit et commença à se masturber.

Mü était sur le point de jouir à cet instant précis, la vision de son amant étendu, se donnant du plaisir pendant qu'il le pénétrait était incroyablement excitante. Il résista encore quelques instants et finalement atteignit l'orgasme, son amant le suivant peu après. Quand leurs respirations se normalisèrent, le Cancer attira le Bélier jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, puis, une fois le baiser terminé, l'atlante sortit de son intérieur.

- Ton thé doit être froid maintenant, dit-il à Mü en se levant et se baissant pour ramasser sa chemise sur le sol.

Il n'enfila pas le vêtement, mais l'utilisa pour nettoyer avec soin Mü, puis lui-même, pour ensuite la jeter à nouveau par terre, et finalement se laisser tomber sur un canapé et se contenter de contempler l'autre.

- Je prendrais bien une clope, dit-il.

- Dommage que je n'aime pas que tu fumes, répliqua l'autre avec ironie.

- J'ai besoin d'avoir les mains occupées.

- Ça peut s'arranger, répondit-il sensuellement.

Il prit la tasse de thé et se laissa tomber sur ses jambes.

- Aïe ! protesta-t-il en sentant le poids de Mü, mais rien faire pour le repousser.

- Occupes tes mains, rit-il en sirotant son thé.

Milo ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien.

_« J'aurais dû faire plus confiance à Mü. »_ pensa-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte qui venait de lui montrer un peu de cet autre Deathmask qui se cachait de tous et n'était visible qu'aux yeux de Mü.

FIN

* * *

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai réussi mon Milo ? Hein ? Hein ?


End file.
